Malditas buenas costumbres muggles
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Es el ultimo año de estos dos enemigos.Nada a cambiado o ¿si?¡Dumblendore quiere que vendan unos boletitos para su clase graduanda!Y adivinen a quienes les tocara juntos.Odio & Amor.Risas Aseguradas.Hasta una Vieja seductora incluida.¡¿Merlin!


¡Hola! ¿Como están?

HAHA. Bueno este one-shoot es viejo pero lo volví a corregir ya que personalmente es uno de mis Dramione favoritos y tenia varios errores.

Disclaimer- Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling excepto la trama que es mía.

Besos y a leer.

Edito : Volví a escribir la historia otra vez porque por MERLÍN que muchos errores había. Ahora si como nueva. Y quiero darle las gracias a Ode-Chan,l0v3nist y Angy Malfoy antes de borrar el ficc me habían dejado reviews. Gracias chicas. Si ahora podrán leer.

* * *

**_Malditas buenas costumbre muggles._**

¡Jaj! ¡Esto es el colmo! Ahora tenia que recolectar dinero al estilo muggle -asco- porque al director le había parecido divertido. Ademas según el no quería que los padres pagaran cuota por la graduación cosa que nunca había sucedido en este maldito colegio. La verdad es que ese viejo esta chiflado. Ahora había que ir de casa en casa a vender unos benditos boletos que no tengo idea lo que contenían porque eran muggles y lo peor era que teníamos que ir en parejas. No,esperen eso no es lo peor,lo peor era que las parejas eran asignadas,no,me equivoco otra vez lo peor es que tenia que ir con una Gryffindor llamada la Sabelotodo Granger.

**_-Flash Back-_**

-¡Estudiantes de Hogwarts! Deseo informarles que este año sera distinto para los de ultimo año. Claro que de una manera beneficiosa para ustedes este año sera todo muy diferente.-empezó a decir el viejo de Dumblendore con una sonrisa que destilaba pura felicidad. ¡Merlín como me enferma!-Como saben esta clase graduanda es muy diferentes a todas a las que hayan pasado por esta escuela de Magia y Hechizeria. Hasta por algunas de las personas que se componen.-Claro a quien mas se referiría a su estúpido trió dorado.-Y otros que a pesar de ser del lado oscuro se volvieron nuestros aliados y ahora compartimos en sana convivencia.-Jaj,si claro viejo loco,no hay que poder ver para ver la tensión que hay en el ambiente,pero claro tu eres único y puedes verle el lado positivo hasta ver a Snape tirándose al que venga de camino. Joder que asco.

-Por eso vamos a hacer muchas actividades especiales. Empezando por la de este día vamos a hacer venta de boletos al estilo muggle. Se harán en parejas. Empezaremos a sortearlas y las parejas quedaran así :Slytherins con Gryffindors y Ravenclaw con Hufflepuff. O como salgan- ¿Que?Esta loco. Que le pasaba a este viejo. ¿Quería que vendiéramos que? ¿En donde? No,seguramente no escuche bien. Claro eso es.

Solo podía ver la cara del ridículo,ansioso y feliz director y escuchar el murmullo de negaciones de parte de los Slytherins.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo el loco llamando la atención de todos.-Veo que lo han tomado...muy bien.-Si,claro sera mejor que vayas cambiando de espejuelos abuelo. ¿Para que tener que trabajar o vender lo que sea cuando hay dinero de sobra? Pensé yo.

-Ahora haremos las parejas.-dijo el.

Habían hecho casi todas las parejas... exceptuando CLARO lo que faltaba prácticamente el destino decidía poner de pareja a los enemigos. Solo quedaban Blaise,Daphne y yo de Slytherin. El maldito cara rajada Potter,la comadreja y Granger de...bueno ya saben en que casa. Y finalmente Lunática de Ravenclaw y otro muchacho de Hufflepuff que no venia al caso.Y al fin salieron las parejas. El loco del director las anuncio.

-Zabini-Lovegood.

Al parecer a Blaise no le desagradaba la idea. El muy gilipollas se lo tenia bien escondido. Pero disimulaba poniendo cara de fastidio. Sin embargo Lunática estaba feliz claro...como siempre.

-Weasley-Muchacho de Hufflepuff [¿Que el viejo no sabe el nombre? No. Jajaja esto es ridículo]

-¿Que?Pero a mi me tocaba con Herms. Ademas a el ni lo conozco.-dijo la comadreja. Aguántate pobretón.

-Señor Weasley fue un sorteo. Ademas así se hace familiaridades entre las casas.-dijo Dumblendore callando a Weasley.

-Daphne-Harry.

-¡¿Que? ¡Es Potter! Ademas es de...Gryffindor.-se quejo ella.

-Señorita Daphne le digo lo mismo que le dije al señor Weasley.-dijo el viejo.

-Al demonio la familiaridad entre casa.-dijo Potter en un susurro. Todo el mundo se callo pero resulta que el director empezó a reírse.

-Y finalmente.[¡No! No puede ser. ¡Pero como se atreve! De verdad esto es lo que tenemos por director...un viejo loco.] -Malfoy-Hermione-termino de decir este.

-¡¿QUE?-gritamos Granger y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Como escucharon. ¿Porque se alteran?-poniendo el muy...cara de inocencia. Yo iba hablar pero Granger se me adelanto.

-¿Pero...que le pasa? ¡Esta mal si piensa que voy a ser pareja de Malfoy!-grito ella. Jaj. ¿Que le pasa a ella? Entiendo que no me soporte pero nadie me rechaza. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

-Ni creas que yo lo disfruto me oíste Granger. No se para que quieren hacer esta estúpida cosa si nuestros padres pueden pagar. Bueno NO todos verdad comadreja.-le digo con la sorna al cavernario. A ver si te aguantas.

-¡No le hables así a Ron,idiota!-me dijo la insufrible.

-Ay,que palabrota Granger.-le dije y me reí.

-Aghh...eres el ser mas ridículo y arrogante que e visto en toda mi vida.-me dijo apuntándome con un dedo y bastante molesta a punto de estallar.

-¿Eso es un cumplido Granger?-le dije riendo.

-Maldito hurón de papa.-me contesta.

-Hum...insufrible come libros.-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Moco de Trol!-me dice.

-Un arbusto es mas atractivo que tu Granger.-le digo yo burlándome de ella.

-¡Tu...tu..tu padre es un maldito preso de...!-empezó a decirme ella pero claro que no iba a dejarla hablar.

-Cállate Sangre Sucia.-le dije sacando mi varita bastante molesto.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito el viejo loco. ¡Claro ahora si interrumpe no! Estúpido viejo chiflado y maldita sabelotodo Granger.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Y...así es como había terminado vendiendo boletitos con Granger pero con la excepción de que serian el TRIPLE de lo que venderían tres parejas. Para colmo con la insufrible Granger. Y para terminar con broche de oro,SI,porque el ORO es mi color favorito. ¿No? ¡Jaj! Tenia que vender en el mundo mágico y también en el maldito mundo muggle. Así que ahora estábamos en lo suburbios muggles por donde vivía la Granger.Y créanme no es nada grato.

-¡Malfoy podrías moverte mas rápido!-me demando la reina de mis pesadillas.

-...Hum...-de mi parte.

-¡MALFOY!-grito ella exasperada. Solamente me dedique a mirarla para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

-Oye a mi tampoco me agrada caminar para tener que vender unos boletos que no tengo la remota idea de que sirven. Pero por MERLÍN hazme el favor de caminar mas rápido para poder terminar. Mientras mas rápido salimos de esto mucho mejor.-me dijo ella tratando de ser paciente.

-Debo aceptar que tienes un punto Granger. ¿Pero sabes que? No tengo el entusiasmo de participar en esto. Así que puedes empezar tu.-le dije con un tono aburrido. Y para serles sincero no se ni que había que hacer.

-!Aghh...Malfoy!-grito ella. Hum..se veía guapa enojada. ¿Que estas pensando Draco? Demonios.- Esta bien voy a vender los malditos boletos solo quédate al lado.-me dijo ella apretando los dientes fuertemente para no gritar.

Así pasamos casi todo un día vendiendo los boletos. Al fin entendí de que se trataba el misterioso boleto de Dumblendore. Llegábamos a una casa. Decíamos que era para una clase graduada y...no se que y luego vendíamos. Y ellos lo raspaban y los boletitos decían cosas como.

-SE VE USTED BIEN SEÑOR MUGGLE.-Si claro. Este le había tocado a un señor rechoncho mas grande que al gigante del guardabosques.

-ALGUN DIA TENDRA TODA LA SUERTE DEL MUNDO.-

-VAYA A JUGAR SU NUMERO FAVORITO.-

-TOME LA DECISION CORRECTA.-

Jaj. Incluso en una Granger tuvo que darle un beso en la asquerosa mejilla de un muggle. Porque el boleto decía : SE HA GANADO UN BESO DE LA VENDEDORA O VENDEDOR SEGUN SU GENERO. Se podría decir que todo estaba marchando normal. Claro a excepción de las peleas y que tenia que esperar un largo tiempo antes de vender todo. Era esta situación tan gracioso o ridícula de ver que decidir vender uno.

-¿Oye Granger cuantos quedan?-le pregunte.

-Quedan 3 boletos y no nos podemos ir sin vender hasta el ultimo. El problema es que ya no hay mas casas decentes.-me dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Y esa Granger-le señale. Era una casa antigua pero se veía algo abandonada. Al parecer en el pasado era un palacio pero esta sucia hasta el tope y parecía que no había mas que fantasmas.

-No creo que haya alguien Malfoy. Ademas da escalofríos.-dijo ella con un leve temblor.

-Jaj. No me vas a decir que tienes miedo de vender allá.-le dije alzando una ceja.-Wow pero que Gryffindor mas valiente me has salido.-le dije con burla. Era lógico que se molestaría porque con su orgullo nadie se metía. Ella era tan...predecible.

-¡Oye! No es eso. Ademas si quieres hacer algo ve tu que no eres un Slytherin y te toca lo oscuro y funesto.-me dijo ella retándome. Con que quería molestarme ¿eh? Pues no lo iba a conseguir yo soy un Slytherin y voy actuar como tal. Así que la mire a los ojos y decidí tratarla lo mas frió posible.

-Dame el boleto Granger.-le dije. Yo iba ir. Claro que si. Ademas ya quería regresar al colegio nunca pensé que lo deseara tanto.

Cuando me pare en la puerta me fije que ella estaba atrás mio pero no quise gritarle ya que parecía que su valentía había caído al suelo así que preferí asustarla para restregarle que tan valiente era. Asco eso sonó Gryffindor. Toque el timbre y nadie contesto. Toque una segunda vez y nadie otra vez. Me estaba exasperando.Y ya caía la noche.

Ya me iba ir cuando salio una mujer anciana. Cre...o que era mujer de no se cuantos años. Olía a Whisky barato y tabaco. La verdad es que ya entendía porque la ex-mansión estaba así. Igual que la dueña fea,sucia y desarreglada. Tenia una cara de amargada y tacaña que pensé que no cooperaría. Pero cuando me vio cambio la cara instalando una sonrisa que me pareció lasciva. ¡Merlin ayúdame!

-Dígame en que puedo servirle jovencito...y joven.-me dijo seductora-mente la vieja. Creo que mi color habitual pálido en la piel cambio a un color parecido al blanco de los muertos. Me quería morir. Sentía nauseas y asco. Y para colmo Granger tenia una cara que se notaba a leguas que trataba de no tirarse al piso a reír como loca.

-¿Eh?.-No podía articular una palabra creo que iba a caer al suelo. ¡NO! Después es capaz de violarme en el suelo. Esa mujer me miraba con unos ojos de querer desnudarme y violarme. ¡ Merlín!

-¡Buenas Noches! Señora queríamos saber si le interesa cooperar con nuestra clase graduanda. ¿Y compradnos un boleto?-le dijo Hermione tratando de contenerse la risa. Ya quería largarme.

-¡Señorita!-dijo la vieja-Soy señorita.-Jaj. Si no estuviera así juro que me viera burlado.

-Si...Señorita. ¿Deseas cooperar?-le pregunto Granger claramente divertida ante tal situación. La vieja ni se digno en quitar la mirada de encima mio. En vez de mirar a Hermione que le estaba ofreciendo el boleto.

-Bueno...esta bien. ¿Cuanto es copo de nieve rubio?-me dijo la vieja coñac. ¿A mi? Con voz seductora. Aghs..pude sentir un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

-Ah...umm.-trague grueso. Juro por mi madre que si Granger no estuviera aquí pensaría que estoy totalmente desnudo.-Un Galeón.-termine diciendo.

-Ah..bueno toma corazón.-me dijo y luego Hermione le paso el boleto. Y la señora se me quedo mirando como si esperara algo mas.

-No desea rasparlo señorita.-dijo Granger.

-Ah. Me alaga que me digan señorita. Gracias por notarlo niña.-esta vieja hace pareja para el loco del Dumblendore definitivamente.

La señora raspo el boleto y luego me miro a mi con cara de malicia y seductiva. ¡NO! ¿Que decía el maldito boleto?

-Bueno. ¿Y que dice?-pregunto Granger. Maldita Granger no preguntes no te han enseñado a cerrar la boca.

-Jaj. El que este frente tuyo te dará un buen abrazo.-dijo la señora.-Bueno _**MI**_ copo de nieve rubio. Debes pagarme. Claro me podrías dar mas que eso.-me dijo ella con esperanzas.

QUIERO MORIRME. Donde esta Voldy lo prefiero.

Y sin mas esperar la señorita [¿?] se me acerca y me abraza de una forma no muy saludable para mi salud mental. ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo! Mire a la Granger con los ojos de -AYÚDAME POR FAVOR Y TE DOY LO QUE SEA. ERES MI HEROÍNA. -Al parecer la muy maldita se la estaba pasando de lo lindo. ¡Ay..no! ¡ Merlín! Al parecer vio que la señora casi me violaría ahí así que decidió ayudarme.

-Uhum. Bueno tenemos que irnos que pase buenas noches señorita.-y me separo de ella con todas sus fuerzas por que la muy anciana no me quería dejar ir.

-Adiós copito ven cuando quieras.-dijo la vieja. Creo que ya no le tengo miedo a Voldy.

Salimos caminando. Que digo caminando...corriendo de el sendero doblamos en una esquina y desaparecimos. Para luego aparecer en el patio de Hogwarts junto al lago.

-¡Porque te tardaste tanto!-prácticamente le grite.

Ella me miraba con diversión en los ojos y ¿ternura?. No,si les digo este día había sido muy raro.

-Ay Malfoy. ¿Que querías que hiciera? Esa señora solo recibió lo que decía el boleto.-me dijo ella la muy divertida.

-Jaj. Que yo recuerde no decía tócale el equipo completo a tu vendedor.-le dije con ironía. Y todavía un poco traumatizado.

-¡Ay por Merlín! Draco no exageres. Ademas tu no eres virge...bueno me entendiste así...que estas bien ¿no?-me dijo ella. No sabia que estaba mal en esa oración si ella se viera preocupado por mi o si me viera llamado por mi primer nombre. La verdad no tenia ganas de pelear y quería irme a mi cuarto y olvidar esto. Así que elegí a andar hacia el castillo y olvidar todo.

-¿A donde vas Draco?-me pregunto ella. Espera me llamo por mi nombre,otra vez. Esto si se esta poniendo mas raro.

Voltee a ver donde estaba ella con cara de inocencia y dos boletos en la mano.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre y...dos veces.-le dije con la voz lo mas calmada-mente posible.

-Siiii.-ella dijo como si fuera lo mas normal-Que yo sepa no esta no prohibido. Ademas no quiero pelear. Oye me das un galeón y yo pongo el otro para vender los últimos dos boletos.-me dijo señalándome los boletos. Yo todavía estaba escuchando mi nombre en su voz. Se escuchaba diferente a cuando me llamaba por mi apellido.

Le di el galeón y ella saco el suyo. Habíamos vendido todo y ahora estábamos frente a frente raspando los boletos.

-Oye.-me dijo ella llamando la atención de mi boleto hacia ella y empezó a sonrojarse-Umm...raspe el mio y dice que me tienes que dar un...beso.-  
dijo ella.

Y sin pensarlo la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi y la bese. No se porque lo hacia solo se que ya no quería molestarla o gritarle o cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño. Con solo decir mi nombre me había echo sentir algo que no sabría describir. Lo había dicho con tanta ternura... NO había sido con amor.

Y que mas me lo podía haber demostrado ya que cada centímetro que me pegaba a su cuerpo en el beso que nos dábamos mas la sentía temblar y la estaba besando pero ella no ponía ningún impedimento. Todo había empezado con un beso casto y ahora estaba subiendo la temperatura para convertirse en uno mas fogoso. ¡Merlín! Ella era tan casta y pura que eso me volvía loco.

Nuestras bocas se movían acompasadas como si estuvieran echas la una para el otro. En una que ella había sus labios suspirando introducir mi lengua y ella acepto. Se sentía estar en la gloria. No había mas mundo solo ella y yo.

Después de varios minutos de un largo beso nos separamos solo para respirar según yo. Y ella alejo la cara para verme a los ojos y me sonrió de la forma mas hermosa que jamas allá visto en ella.

-¿Que dice el tuyo?-me pregunto ella en un susurro.

Raspe mi boleto porque solo tenia ojos y oídos para ella. Cuando vi lo que decía solamente pude reír irónicamente. Y pensar que después de todo _**MI**_ querido director no estaba tan loco.

-Sigue lo que dicte tu corazón.-le dije en un susurro. Ella me sonrió y me pregunto.

-¿Y que te dice?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Que acabo de descubrir que nunca te dejare ir.-le dije. Porque la verdad es que no queria saber de la vida si ella no estaba en ella. Ella solo me sonrió.Y dijo.

-Te quiero.-Y yo le conteste con todo mi corazón.-TE AMO.

Eso hizo que ella me viera con sorpresa y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Yo también.-Se acerco y esta vez ella tenia el control del beso. Solo tal vez y para siempre.

* * *

Awww amo esta historia mi alter ego me dice que es genial. Y si así nada mas se enamoraron. Pero la verdad es que se aman desde que se vieron por primera vez so... ahí tienen la historia. Besos...y dejen reviews...si les gusto. PORFAVOR ;)

LENA.


End file.
